Capital Tea
by SilentVex
Summary: In which Weiss gets thirsty and Blake has some educating to do.


**Author's Notes: Hey people, Vex here with one of his rare one-shot stories.**

**This story was born from one of Arryn Zech's (Blake's va for anyone who doesn't know) vlogs where she discusses her addiction to a certain drink. I just figured it's be amusing to write a little something based on it.**

**Nothing amazing here but I hope you enjoy!**

**\- Vex out!**

* * *

**Capital Tea**

* * *

Just another day of peace. The tapping of laptop keys provided a soothing backdrop for Weiss Schnee to enjoy her late afternoon reading. The mystery genre had never held a huge interest for her, its many twists and turns merely coming off as convoluted and frankly tedious. Upon hearing of this disdain, Weiss' girlfriend had compiled a shortlist of novels for her to read and Weiss had to admit that for the first time she was intrigued - enraptured by the smokey shadows of deception in the genre.

It was almost terrifying how quickly her girlfriend had her hooked - and not just on the books.

''Do you have any tea?''

''Hm?'' It took Blake a moment to switch her mind off of the article she had been powering through, conscious of her impending deadline. ''Are you thirsty? I'll go make some.''

As Blake was halfway through setting her laptop aside, Weiss leapt up ''Oh no, no.'' Weiss waved her hands back and forth, wafting her girlfriend back onto the couch. ''Continue with your work, I can handle it.''

''Are you sure?'' Blake asked, resuming her previous position, raising an eyebrow.

''Blake, I am quite capable of making a simple cup of tea. I shall be right back.'' Weiss strutted from the small living room with a flick of her hair and an exaggerated sway in her hips. The kitchen was a small affair fitting with the overall size of the apartment - the best Blake could afford on the salary of writing articles for a somewhat popular magazine. Regardless, the simplistic set-up suited Blake's needs and nature; it was also a pleasant hideout for Weiss whenever she wanted an escape from the daily pressures she had to deal with.

She placed two spotless teacups one the counter and waited patiently for their cues. A solid click and the kettle set to work. Upon inspection it seemed the tea caddy would need refilling and so, being the astoundingly thoughtful girlfriend she was, Weiss set to rummaging through various cupboards in search for any packets. It seemed to be a fruitless venture, until she as rewarded by a mild avalanche, pouring down from an overhead cabinet.

''What the...?''

The cupboard was crammed with cardboard boxes and plastic bags, many of which unopened and never two the same. It was a menagerie of the likes Weiss had never seen before.

''Blake?''

''Yes?'' came the response from the other room.

''Could you come in here for a moment?''

''What is it?'' Blake asked, popping into view. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of her collection meticulously lined up on the counter, and the white haired girl standing with a hand on her hip, staring at Blake's proverbial skeleton in the closet.

''Now, as you know I am not one to judge your lifestyle choices in any aspect, my dear... however, I feel I must address the cupboard fit to _burst_ with tea. Care to explain?''

Blake just shrugged. ''I like tea.''

''Yes, that much is obvious... but is it really necessary to have this many brands? I mean, it is all just tea after all.''

''Did you say... 'just tea'?'' Blake spoke in a low tone - almost dangerous. ''There is no such thing as _just_ tea. Tea is a gift from mother nature herself, bestowing upon us this divine beverage in all its herbal splendour: chamomile, cranberry, chrysanthemum and more! Tea is a bridge of culture, uniting peoples of all nations as one, regardless of whether they prefer Oolong or Earl Grey. Tea is the peace broker in war and a warm embrace in peace. Tea is...''

The assault had taken Weiss completely off guard, exposing a side to Blake that she had never known. The word for it escaped her, scurrying away to flee from the vengeance wrought.

Blake froze in her heated reverence to acknowledge the whistling kettle, steam pouring from its lips. Whipping about face, Blake grabbed a packet of black tea and added a teaspoon to each of the mugs, along with half a levelled teaspoon of sugar. She grabbed the kettle and poured equal amounts of water into each cup, then, without a seconds hesitation, she began to stir both simultaneous. Her left hand rotated clockwise as her hand mover counter-clockwise – both hands maintaining a smooth synchronization with one another.

She withdrew her spoons together without spilling a drop. Her hand shot out, curling a finger around the handle of the small milk jug, and poured. The white swirls blended with the almost black liquid, becoming a beautiful shade of brown. Light wisps of vapour carried with them that rich scent of indefinable quality. It was tea, but there was something more - a spirit, a passion that Weiss had not noticed before. Though she had a suspicion the drink was not the source of this vibe.

Blake picked up the saucer and held it out, not a single ripple breaking on the surface of the beverage. ''Drink.''

Weiss took the cup and saucer, realizing a single cooling breath before taking a small sip. Sure enough, it was tea. It looked like tea, it tasted like tea. But there was something more. An inexplicable element introduced by knowing that Blake had made it, that Blake was watching her and by her side.

''Tea is... love.''

Weiss swallowed and took a respectful moment of silence. ''Did you really have to finish with such a cheesy line?'', she asked, to which Blake just shrugged again, a slanted smirk on her face - an act both endearing and infuriating to Weiss in equal measures.

Minutes later Weiss was curled up against the girl on the sofa once more, each draught of tea helping to warm her heart more by the second. Her girlfriend was truly Terrifying.


End file.
